Shanghai Mitsubishi
Shanghai Mitsubishi '''is an elevator company based in Shanghai, China. It is a subsidiary of Mitsubishi Electric of Japan which was established in 1987 under joint venture by four companies; Shanghai Mechanical & Electrical Investment Corporation, China National Machinery Import & Export Corporation, Mitsubishi Electric Corporation and Ryoden Holdings (Hong Kong). History of Shanghai Mitsubishi in Indonesia It is difficult to say when Shanghai Mitsubishi started installing elevators in Indonesia, but it was most likely sometime around the 1990's. The oldest one found so far was from 1996 which was found in Hotel Paragon Menteng, Jakarta. In Indonesia, Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators are distributed and installed by two third-party distributors '''PT. Wahana Elok Langgeng Lestari (or known as WELL) and PT. Cahaya Cipta Abadi. It was reported that in 2002, Shanghai Mitsubishi became a market leader in the Indonesian market when their product sales was "booming" at that time. 1990's The earliest design of Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators used the same style of fixtures as the regular Mitsubishi elevators in the late 1980's-early 1990's, which comprised of brown coloured square buttons (with an orange illumination) and floor indicators with a 16-segments digital display. Some elevators also had an analogue display floor indicator on the landing call stations. This type of 1990's Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator can be found in Paragon Hotel Menteng, Jakarta, which was installed in the mid 1990's (see embedded video below). It is currently the only type of Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator known to exist in Indonesia, as well as the oldest one found so far in the country. 2000's to current The design of elevators during this era was heavily based on Mitsubishi Electric, but later in the mid 2000's they started making their own design of elevator. Also in this era, Shanghai Mitsubishi started making machine room less elevators. GPS-III and GPS-IIIB This was one of the earliest traction elevator models of Shanghai Mitsubishi in the 2000's. It used the same type of fixtures as the ones used in Mitsubishi Electric's GPS-III (and also GPM-III) elevators. GPS-III was a geared traction model designed for low to mid-rise buildings. There was also a bed elevator version of this model called GPS-IIIB. Shanghai Mitsubishi GPS-III is an extremely rare model in Indonesia. An example of this model in Indonesia can be found in Mall Taman Palem, Jakarta (it is currently the only one known to exist in Indonesia). SM Golden Acorn 1.jpg SM Golden Acorn 2.jpg Shanghai Mitsubishi Scenic Lifts at Mall Taman Palem, Jakarta|2000's Shanghai Mitsubishi GPS-III elevators in Jakarta (Video by: Sumosoftinc) Original Shanghai Mitsubishi Elevator at Plaza Kenari Mas|2002 Shanghai Mitsubishi GPS-III elevators in Jakarta. These elevators have been replaced into Mitsubishi in 2018 (video by: Orisa's Elevatours) Elenessa This is a Shanghai Mitsubishi version of Mitsubishi Electric's Elenessa machine room less traction type. Like both the GPS-III and GPS-IIIB, Shanghai Mitsubishi's Elenessa is heavily based on Mitsubishi Electric's version, with the same fixtures consisted of barrel shaped plastic buttons (with illuminating tactile) and LED floor indicators. This type of elevator can be found in Mall of Indonesia and Bellagio Shopping Arcade, both of which are located in Jakarta. (New Year Elevator Tour) Mall of Indonesia, Jakarta Tour of Elevators|Video by: Sumosoftinc Bellagio Boutique Mall, Jakarta Shanghai Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|Video by: Sumosoftinc HOPE-II This is another traction elevator model for low to mid-rise buildings, which is primarily designed for residential and commercial buildings. The standard fixtures type used in these elevators consisted of square plastic buttons with orange illumination and LED floor indicators. These fixtures have a relatively simple looking car station. However, some HOPE-II elevators may also use other type of fixtures which are usually used on the LEHY type elevators (see below for details). LEHY This is the current type of gearless traction elevator of Shanghai Mitsubishi for low to high-rise buildings which consists of five different models; LEHY-II, LEHY-MRL, LEHY-III, LEHY-IIIS, and LEHY-M. LEHY-II This is a LEHY version for low to mid-rise buildings, and probably the most common type of Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator in Indonesia. Fixtures for this model consists of two different types of round stainless steel buttons with orange illumination and the standard Mitsubishi LED display. Some elevators features scrolling directional arrows on the landing floor indicators. These elevators are often found in residential buildings and hotels. IMG_1441.JPG IMG_1447.JPG GST4.jpg GST1.jpg Shanghai Mitsubishi Lift at D'Cozie Hotel, Jakarta|Video by: Sumosoftinc Shanghai Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Grand Slipi Tower, Jakarta (3-16)|Video by: Sumosoftinc LEHY-MRL This is a machine room less version of LEHY which can serve up to 30 floors. These elevators uses the same type of buttons as the ones used in LEHY-II elevators (see above) but with a slightly different floor indicator; it features a bigger LED display with slightly different LED pattern and scrolling directional arrows. The landing floor indicators also features scrolling arrows. SM 1.jpg SM 4.jpg SM 3.jpg SM 2.jpg LEHY-III This is one of the newer versions of LEHY. The fixtures used on this model consisted of blue or white illuminating buttons and LED indicators. Some elevators also use touch sensitive buttons. SM Cheribon-1.jpg SM Cheribon-3.jpg SM Cheribon-2.jpg LEHY-IIIS The newest version of LEHY elevators. Not much is known about this model apart from the fact that it is designed for residential buildings. LEHY-M This is a high speed elevator model for high-rise buildings. This model features a more posh looking fixtures; round plastic or square stainless steel buttons with white and/or blue illumination, and LCD floor indicators. This type of elevator can be found in Grand Slipi Tower, Jakarta, which serves the high-rise part of the building. GST5.jpg GST6.jpg GST3.jpg GST2.jpg List of notable Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator installations in Indonesia Below here is a list of some notable Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator installations in Indonesia. Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall of Indonesia **Best Western Hotel @ Mall of Indonesia (2013) **All Sedayu Kelapa Gading Hotel *Whiz Prime Kelapa Gading (2013) *Mangga Dua Square & Novotel Mangga Dua Square *Nissan Showroom, Pluit *Sunter Park View *Gandhi Memorial International School Central Jakarta *fX Senayan (2005, formerly Sudirman Place) **fX Residences/Harris Suites fX Sudirman (2005) *Hotel Paragon Menteng (1996) *Penang Bistro Kebon Sirih *Best Western Grand Palace Kemayoran *Palazzo Kemayoran Apartment *Springhill Terrace *Pertamina Central Office West Jakarta *Grand Slipi Tower (2011) *Daan Mogot City *Mall Taman Palem *Puri Park View *Bank Permata KCP Asemka South Jakarta *Bellagio Residence and Shopping Mall (2006) *Bellagio Mansion (2006) *Embassy of the People's Republic of China *Balai Kartini *Financial Audit Board *Oak Tree Hotel *D'Cozie Hotel *Amaris Hotel Panglima Polim *Metro Cipulir *Mampang Square *Signature Park Grande *GKI Pondok Indah Church (2005) *GBI Fatmawati Church Bandung *Gino Feruci Hotel Braga *Golden Flower Hotel *Gateway Apartment @ Bandung (2013) *The Jarddin Apartment Cihampelas *Galeri Ciumbuleuit Apartment 1 *Grand Asia Afrika Residence *Zodiak Hotel Asia Afrika *Carolus Hospital - Irene Building *Pasar Baru Square *Hok Im Tong Dago Church (Gereja Injil Indonesia) *Thee Matic Mall Bali *Discovery Shopping Mall (2003, modernized by Pillar in early 2014) *Grand Inna Kuta Hotel (2012) *Serela Hotel Kuta (2012) *Golden Tulip Devins Seminyak (2014) *Mercure Bali Nusa Dua (2012) *Fairfield by Marriott Bali Legian (2016) Other cities *Mega Bekasi Hypermall, Bekasi *Green Palace Residence - Azalea Suites, Cikarang, Bekasi *Conch Cement Java Plant, Sukabumi *Cilacap Electric Steam Power Plant (PLTU Cilacap), Cilacap *Cherbon Junction, Cirebon *Verse Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon *Horison Hotel, Malang *Menara Suara Merdeka Office, Semarang (2013) *Indoluxe Hotel Yogyakarta, Yogyakarta *Royal Plaza, Surabaya (2006) *Grand Cakra Hotel Malang (formerly Horison Hotel Malang), Malang *Blambangan Public Regional Hospital, Banyuwangi *Hotel UIN Alaudin, Makassar *Hasanuddin University, Makassar *Menara Bosowa, Makassar *Jeneponto Electric Steam Power Plant (PLTU Jeneponto), Makassar *Sutan Raja Hotel Manado, Manado *Mal Lembuswana, Samarinda (1998) *Dr. H. M. Ansari Saleh Public Regional Hospital, Banjarmasin List of Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator models 2000's to current Geared traction (low to mid-rise) Gearless traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) External links *Official website *Shanghai Mitsubishi Elevator Middle East Operation *PT. Wahana Elok Langgeng Lestari (WELL) - sole agent/distributor in Indonesia *PT. Cahaya Cipta Abadi - sole agent/distributor in Indonesia Category:Current elevator companies